toticfandomcom-20200214-history
Angels
Angels – Lawful Good Angels are Creatures of Fundamental Law and good tasked With the protection of both the Celestia, The Holy Mountain, where they reside, and the mortal plane from attacks from without. The First angels were Originally part of the host of Axiomites responsible for the creation of the world. After the creation of the world, the role of the Axiomites shifted to one of preservation and maintenance, and at this time a portion of the Axiomites of creation became the first angels (as their counterparts among the Axiomites of destruction became the first devils). However now many, if not a majority, of angels are created from the souls of lawful good creatures after their death and ascension to the heavens. Not all souls that go to Celestia eventually become angels. For a time all heaven bound souls receive a just reward for their lives spent in good and lawful endeavours, living in an paradise of goodness and law where suffering and evil cannot exist. It is up to the soul itself how long it remains in this heavenly reward, but after a time many souls find that even a perfect existence begins to grow stale, and at this point, the soul may either go to be reborn upon the mortal world to live another life and gain more experiences, or it may begin the process of perfecting itself in the search for divine enlightenment. Those who succeed become newly created angels. Paragons – Archangels The seven Archangels who rule Celestia collectively form the ruling council of heaven, known as the Celestial Hebdomad. Each rules one of the 7 Layers of the holy mountain but each is guided by the will of the council as a whole. While the Seven Archangels, and indeed all angels, are governed by a strict hierarchy, in stark contrast to the (similarly rigidly ordered) Archdukes of Hell they are utterly without jealousy, envy or Pride. As such, plotting and infighting are unimaginable within their ranks, and never have the armies of one Archangel marched upon the forces of another. Sealtiel, The Defender The Leader of the Shield Archons and ruler of the first layer of Celestia, Sealtiel is the Patron of those who seek to protect the innocent, fighting to defend against the incursions of evil and chaos. His primary duty is to organise and manage the defences which protect the rest of Celestia from the forces of the lower plains. While he is likely a Patron of a Holy Warrior as his brother Raziel, each would appeal to those of a certain disposition, those who follow Sealtiel are more interested in the protection of the weak, While the followers of Raziel seek only to destroy those that commit great acts of evil. However both would acknowledge the value of the other in service of the overall battle against evil. Sealtiel Is Depicted as a divinely Beautiful androgynous Human standing 9ft tall. He has Ebony skin, no hair, silvery eyes that flare like stars, and great wings with metallic Golden feathers. Raziel, The Crusader Known as the Firestar among his Celestial Peers For his judicious wrath, Raziel is the patron of those who seek to serve the cause of by destroying that which is evil wherever it is found. As ruler of the 2nd Layer of Celestia He leads the Choir of Angels known as the Movanic Devas, who serve as the main bulk of the Host of Heaven's Armies in great campaigns beyond the borders of the heavens to make war on the enemies of the angels. Raziel is usually depicted as a 9ft tall Muscular Human with Platinum White skin, Flames for hair, and bright, ruby-red eyes. His Great wings have reddish gold and white feathers and he wields a flaming greatsword. Domiel, The Mercy Bringer The Archangel of Healing, Domiel is the patron of those who dedicate their lives to bringing aid to those in need. His followers strive to free those who are oppressed by evil tyrants from their bondage, as well as serving in the role of healer to poor or isolated communities. Domiel is said to resemble an androgynous, 12ft tall human with subtle masculine traits. He has golden skin, black hair, and bright golden eyes that burn like miniature suns. His great wings are sheathed in golden feathers and he wields a gleaming mace in one hand. The other bears a chalice filled with healing water which never runs out no matter how much is drunk. He is bare-chested and muscular, but lacks nipples or navel, and doesn't wear armour. His handsome face bears a stern yet wise countenance. Erathiel, The Seer A Patron of prophets and seers, Erathiel forecasts planar events before the unfold, and watches over children destined for greatness. She also oversees a vast library that includes thousands of historical codices, written laws and celestial canticles. Erathiel is portrayed as an 8 foot tall androgynous human with subtle feminine traits, white feathered wings, Pearlescent skin, and golden hair. She carries a beautiful and ornate quarter staff, one end of which is wreathed in flames, the other end coated in frost. Her rich blue robes are adorned with arcane symbols stitched with silver thread and sewn with pearls. She looks both Regal and wise Saphiel, The Ascetic A patron to those dedicated to the task of self improvement, and to those who seek peace through a simpler way of life. Embodying all that is serene and sincere, she always speaks the unclouded and undiluted truth, for in truth lies harmony and bliss. Even in the face of conflict, she never displays a temper or allows a scowl to mar her countenance. She wants for nothing and inspires others to pursue self perfection by casting of material possessions and wealth – symbols of greed and insecurity. Saphiel takes the form of an 8-foot-tall androgynous being with vaguely feminine traits. She has bright green eyes and silver hair. Her skin looks like polished indigo crystal, and her wings have translucent silver feathers that catch the light. Her gentle, self-satisfied expression is said to fill the heart of those with whom she interacts with a sense of hope and peace. Barachiel, The messenger The Patron of Heralds and Messengers, Barachiel serves the role of herald for the other Archangels and leads the Trumpet Archons who serve as divine messengers when a proclamation must be made to the mortal world. Barachiel is often depicted as a 9-foot-tall androgynous human with silver skin and dark violet eyes. His large wings are covered with silver feathers, and he wears a glowing violet robe adorned with tiny motes of light that resemble stars. His longsword crackles with electricity, and he carries a burnished silver trumpet. Illys, Mother of Creation Along with her brother Asmodeus, Illys was one of the first 2 beings made be the creator in the time before the world was forged. She was the leader of the Axiomites of Creation, while her brother led the Axiomites of destruction. In Her new role as leader of the archangels, Illys now advises the other archangels on their dealings with mortal. She observes the world she helped create from afar, watching for the threats of Chaos and Evil, whether from within or without, for she know much of the worst evil is invited into the world by the actions of mortals. She also daily pours her own strength into the warded chains which bind the Devourer within the worlds core, to ensure he can never escape and consume creation. Illys takes the form of a beautiful and statuesque woman with a serene and benevolent countenance. Her skin is like smooth polished obsidian, and she has white hair and eyes like two blue-white stars burning. It is said that looking directly into the eyes of the Mother of Creation causes all but the most enlightened beings to be consumed by the full force of the primal and perfect goodness and law which she represents.